


Bebeleche con el Diablo

by kaciao1_95



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thriller
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaciao1_95/pseuds/kaciao1_95
Summary: Jon es un niño al que le gusta jugar donde sea y con quien sea. Un día, un misterioso niño se acerca a Jon. Aunque sorprendido por el extraño, Jon no se niega a tener un nuevo compañero de juegos, y qué mejor que jugar a la bebeleche con este chico.¿Qué de malo podría tener?Disclamer:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos los derechos pertenecen exclusivamente a sus respectivos creadores y DC Comics
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 14





	Bebeleche con el Diablo

El estrepitoso ruido del motor era el único sonido que podía escucharse en medio del silencioso y escondido pueblo. Jon pasaría el fin de semana en casa de sus abuelos y eso le alegraba

Aunque pocos, Jon logró visualizar a algunos niños un par de calles antes de finalmente llegar a casa de sus abuelos. Saludando a ambos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Jon se disponía a buscar a sus posibles compañeros de juego.  
Su plan fue frustrado por nadie más que su madre, y con una intensa mirada de esos ojos azules, regresó.

Su madre no era una mujer estricta en el sentido literal de la palabra, aun así, quería que Jon fuese un buen estudiante. Con la promesa de salir más tarde a jugar, Jon se sentó a la mesa del comedor y comenzó a hacer sus deberes.

Colocando el punto final de su pequeño ensayo, Jon estaba más que dispuesto a correr hacia la puerta y salir. Sin embargo, su plan fue frustrado por segunda vez en el día.

– ¡Pero, abuela! – renegó –. ¡Me lo prometieron!  
– Lo sé, mi niño – dijo, con voz cansada –. Pero es muy tarde ya. A primera hora de mañana podrás jugar todo lo que quieras.

A pesar de sus frustrados planes, Jon sabía que eso no lo iba a detener.

Fingiendo ir a dormir, Jon esperó. Faltando 20 para las 3 de la madrugada, puso sus pies en el suelo y escabulléndose por el hogar de sus abuelos, salió por la puerta trasera. Una vez afuera, brincó una pequeña barda que lo separaba de la oscura calle.

Jon caminó unos cuantos metros más y se topó con unos trazos de tiza en el suelo que reconoció al instante. Era la bebeleche. Probablemente había sido hecho por aquellos niños que Jon vio al llegar.

Tomando una pequeña roca entre sus manos, se dispuso a jugar.

Luego de un par de veces terminando el juego, se dispuso a iniciar nuevamente. Al girar, se encontró con un niño, más o menos de su edad. Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro. Jon se había sobresaltado un poco, mientras que la persona frente a él parecía divertido con la situación.

– ¿Puedo jugar contigo? – preguntó.  
– ¿Vives cerca de aquí? – respondió con otra pregunta, nervioso.  
– Puede ser – dijo, acercándose un poco más a Jon –. Es a ti a quien nunca había visto por aquí.  
– Vine a visitar a mis abuelos – un poco más tranquilo, permitió que el extraño se acercara –. Está bien, juguemos. Sabes jugar, ¿cierto?  
– Claro que sí – con una sonrisa en rostro, tomó una roca.  
Ambos niños comenzaron a jugar. Jon siempre había creído que cualquiera podía ser bueno jugando a la bebeleche, pero su nuevo amigo era demasiado bueno. Jon se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, sin embargo, notó algunas cosas de su amigo.

Aunque estaba mal, no pudo evitar notar la manera en la que su nuevo amigo sin nombre saltaba. Aún curioso, Jon no quiso ahondar más en esto, pues podría ser grosero preguntar por ello. La ropa que llevaba también le parecía peculiar. Era una sudadera negra ancha, cubriendo sus manos casi por completo. Sus pantalones eran unos jeans holgados, también de color negro.

Es ahí que Jon se había dado cuenta. Su amigo no llevaba zapatos. ¿Será que acaso salió en un apuro y no se los había puesto? No estaba seguro y quería preguntarle al respecto.

No obstante, vio algo que lo aterrorizó. Sintiendo un miedo inmenso, dio la vuelta y corriendo tan rápido como pudo, entró en casa de sus abuelos. Sin importar el haber hecho ruido o no, regresó a su habitación y cerró con llave.

¿Era real de lo que había sido testigo? ¿Sus ojos lo estaban engañando? ¿Era una broma de su nuevo amigo sin nombre? Jon no podía explicarse como un humano podía tener una pata de gallo y una de cabra en lugar de pies.

Al amanecer, Jon despertó un poco pálido. Habiendo apenas dormido por el tremendo susto que el niño le había causado, se frotó los ojos, saliendo de cama.

– ¡Jon! Sé que te molestaste con nosotros por no dejarte salir anoche – comenzó a decir –. Pero no era necesario jugarnos una broma. Por poco y no despertamos para atender la granja.  
– ¿De qué hablas, abuela? – respondió, ignorante de las acusaciones de su abuela.  
– ¿No fuiste tú quien detuvo los relojes? – cuestionó –. Que extraño. Todos se detuvieron a la misma hora.  
– ¿Y qué hora es esa? – curioso, tomó uno de los relojes de la sala.

No sabía qué sensación era esa. ¿Miedo? ¿Angustia? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Alivio? ¿Añoranza? Era confuso. Solo ver la hora indicada en el reloj lo hacía sentir demasiado y a la vez muy poco. 3:00 am. La hora en la que había conocido a ese niño. La hora en que se había hecho amigo de –

– Damian – dijo, suspirando.

**Author's Note:**

> Porque dos niños jugando a la bebeleche a la hora del diablo sonaba como el fanfic perfecto para esta temporada de Halloween en cuarentena.


End file.
